Speak Now
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: "Don't say yes run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said Speak Now" What of Haruhi didn't make it and Tamaki left to marry Eclair? Will the host club stop him in time?


**Hey everyone! Wow it's been so long since I've updated or posted anything new! So I'm now obsessed with Ouran! :D So I was in the car one day listening to my ipod and I realized that the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift could be perfect for an Ouran fanfic so I wrote this! I hope you like it, this is my first Ouran fanfic.**

Haruhi was too late… Tamaki had already left for France. There was nothing she could do now. She looked at the beautiful sunset for a few moments thinking of what would have happened if she did make it. Would it have even made a difference? She got back on the carriage and started looking for the twins.

She continued back the way she came and as she expected, there were the twins.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi brought the carriage to a stop.

"Haruhi… Where's Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi just gave them both a blank stare. After a few moments of silence she simply said. "I was too late…"

"Haruhi… Are you alright?" Kaoru hugged hger.

"That idiot!" Hikaru said under his breath.

Haruhi stayed silent. She didn't really know what to think.

Kyoya's car approached which him, Honey and Mori were in. Kyoya dashed over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, where's Tamaki?"

"He's gone." Haruhi replied bluntly.

Kyoya shook his head and didn't say anything. '_I am the one who always has to fix things around here… _He thought to himself.

The twins and Haruhi and got into the carriage and Kyoya went back into the car. Both vehicles were silent the whole way.

It has been about three days since Tamaki left. The host club was not the same. Even Honey wasn't his usual peppy self.

Kyoya was sitting at his computer as usual and he was looking through his email…

_Kyoya,_

_I realize this is sudden and I don't know if you even want to talk to me ever again, but I have a favor to ask… Will you be my best man? Kyoya, you really are my best friend and even if you never talk to me again after this, I don't care. I really hope you consider this.._

_You're excuse for a friend,_

_Tamaki_

"You should go…" Kyoya turned around. Haruhi had read the email over his shoulder.

"Haruhi…" He didn't say anything else. _'I guess I really do have to fix this…'_

"Really you should." Haruhi repeated.

"Sorry to butt in, but you're being very calm about this Haru-chan," Honey said as he quickly scanned the email. "Does it not bug you?"

Haruhi turned red, "Why should it?" she asked.

'_In denial…' _Honey thought to himself.

A man walked into the room. "Hello gentlemen. There was some mail addressed to the school and to this room." he handed a handful of colored envelopes to Kyoya, then he exited the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Hikaru remarked as Kyoya looked through the letters.

"Well it seems there is one addressed to each of us.." he quickly handed them out. But then he realized, they were short one… "Haruhi, I'm afraid there isn't one addressed to you…"

The rest of the club opened them.

"Tamaki is a jerk!" Hikaru said almost too loud.

"Calm down Hikaru… Although we know that is kinda true…"

"Just shut up! All of you!" Haruhi yelled not really meaning to yell.

The room was pin drop silent. Haruhi ran out of the room. She felt embarrassed for blowing up at her friends. She had so many emotions running through her. She couldn't quite grasp what was going on. Tamaki hurt her.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru ran down the empty hall after her. She stopped and turned around.

'Hikaru leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." Haruhi said bluntly.

Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder. "We all understand your feelings. Clearly better than you do yourself. Haruhi we're going to fix this mess. We're the host club and we're a family. None of us can stand to see you like this, even Kyoya. We have a plan, but it won't work without you."

Before she could say anything, he took her hand and they went back to Music Room 3.

When they got there, Kyoya handed Haruhi something. "Here." It was a passport. Haruhi gave him a blank stare. "How did you get this without me being there?"

"By online application. I do research on everyone remember? So I didn't need you to enter your information."

"Oh thanks Senpai; but why give me one suddenly?" she asked as she signed it.

"We are flying to France… In one hour."

"What?"

"See I told you we got a plan!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"You all have one hour to go home and pack your things. We will meet at my house and we will fly to France via my private jet.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. Darn rich people..' _Haruhi headed home.

"Hi Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed greeting his daughter.

"Hi dad! Kinda in a hurry!" she said as she went into her room.

"Why the big rush?"

Haruhi failed to realize that she'd have to tell her dad what's going on. Then the phone rang. _'Thank you Kyoya!' _she thought as she packed.

After packing, Haruhi went back into the main room. Ranka walked over to her.

"That was Kyoya," he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "As much as I don't like Tamaki that much… I know I have to let you go… Good luck honey. And be careful.

Haruhi hugged him back, "Thanks dad…"

The host club arrived in France early the next day. Kyoya had already booked rooms for them at a hotel not far from the church. The wedding was tomorrow afternoon so they had time. They all met in Kyoya's room.

"I'm still not so sure if we should do this…" Haruhi said.

"Come on Haruhi, do you really want him to marry her?" Honey asked.

"Okay to be honest no… But what can I even do about it. If he's going to marry her then I guess its just gonna happen right?"

"Stop him. It's quite simple," Kyoya said.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed Haruhi, you are Tamaki senpai's weakness," Kaoru added.

"What am I supposed to do? Barge in and tell him not to marry her? Wouldn't that be rude?"

"Is there any other way to do it You can still be discreet about it. Just say what's in your heart. We all know that if it were up to him, he wouldn't go through with this. Only you can save him Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled lightly. Kaoru was right. It was up to her.

The day of the wedding, Haruhi got ready. The twins had gotten her a dress without telling her. She put it on then quickly combed her hair and then walked into Kyoya's room.

The twins stared in awe. Haruhi wore a modest simple mint green silk gown with frills at the bottom.

"You look so pretty Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Very beautiful indeed," Kyoya said.

Haruhi blushed. They all got into the cars Kyoya rented. Haruhi rode with the twins and the other 3 rode in the other car. They soon arrived at the church. _'I've never been to a church this large before!' _she thought.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

An old lady walked over with a younger lady, a man and a small girl. They were all dressed up in fancy pastels.

"Sir, are you Kyoya Ootori?"

Kyoya bowed, "Yes madamoiselle."

"Oh we're so glad you're here! Tamaki has talked a lot about you! Please come with me."

"Okay." Kyoya replied following her. He quickly looked back at Haruhi then hurned around and disappeared into the church. The rest of the group that was with the old lady also went into the church.

"Hey you guys on on without me, I need to use the restroom," Haruhi said when they got into the church lobby.

"Alright we'll be in the balcony," Kaoru said.

_**And she is yelling at bridesmaid **_

_**Somewhere back inside a room**_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**_

Haruhi walked down the hall to the bathroom. She heard yelling… _'Éclair?' _she thought. She felt bad for whoever Éclair was yelling at…. _'How could he even consider marrying her?' _When she got into the bathroom she looked in the mirror. _'What if he actually does want to marry her?' _She shook her head. _'Why am I even thinking like this? I don't understand… _She frowned at herself. _'This is jealousy isn't it?'_

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a day dream**_

_**Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out **_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"**_

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

She went into the sanctuary. It was very nice with the sun going through the stained glass windows. All the pews were full. She went up the stairs to the balcony and found the rest of the host club. She went up the stairs to the balcony. The organ began to play. The piece didn't sound right for a wedding…

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It's seems I was univited by your lovely bride to be**_

Their pew was at the front of the balcony so they could see everything. Éclair was now walking down the aisle. Haruhi's eyes left Éclair and shifted to the altar. _'Tamaki…' _Tamaki was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and balck slacks. He was smiling, but even Haruhi could see through it. Kyoya was standing by him, he didn't really have any type of expression on his face.

_**She walks down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**I know you wish it was me**_

_**You wish it was me, don't you?**_

_**Don't say yes run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out **_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"**_

_**Don't say yes run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out **_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**Your time is running out and they said "speak now"**_

She looked back at Éclair, she was still processing down the aisle. Éclair was wearing a poofy strapless white wedding gown with shiny elegant bead and sequence designs. She finally made it to the altar and looked up at Tamaki

'Let's just get this over with…' Tamaki thought, hiding his true emotion.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" the priest began

Haruhi zoned out after that as the priest gave his speech. Honey had fallen asleep on Mori.

Tamaki didn't really pay attention to the speech either. He thought about what happened earlier.

"_Hello Tamaki," a familiar voice said. Tamaki turned around; it was Kyoya._

"_So you did make it…" Tamaki said not being himself._

"_Yes we did," Kyoya replied with no specific emotion._

"_So here we are. At my early wedding… I'm really here getting married in high school…" Tamaki thought aloud not really believing it._

"_Why so down?"_

_Tamaki didn't answer. Although he tried to hide it and deny it, he really didn't want to got through with this wedding at all! He was being forced. He still couldn't quite grasp why he was so uneasy about this marriage. It was right under his nose but he still couldn't figure it out._

"_It's alright I think we both know why you can't answer." Kyoya wanted to tell Tamaki that "the answer" is here, but that probably would just confuse Tamaki's hopeless oblivious mind. "Let's just say everything will be okay. Just trust me." After saying that Kyoya left the room._

_Tamaki was confused as ever._

_**I hear the preacher say**_

"_**Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

_**There's the silence there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**_

"And now I must ask," the priest turned to he congregation. "Before we begin the vows, are there any objections to this marriage? If so please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church was silent as if it were waiting for someone to stand. Haruhi felt her face getting warm. The twins nudged her. "You can do it Haruhi," Kaoru whispered quietly. Haruhi stood up.

The priest looked up at the balcony. "Hello young lady. Please speak your mind."

_**Horrified looks from**_

_**Everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**So don't say yes run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out **_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"**_

"T-Tamaki… I'm not the kind of girl to do this but… Is this really what you want? Please be honest senpai! We miss you at Ouran. It's only been four days and the club is falling apart… And this is not my only motive. Tamaki, I miss you too… I really do. Yes we all think you're crazy sometimes, but that doesn't matter! I'm glad I met you and joined the host club. Yes even I like being in it. And I don't know what I would do without you!" Haruhi had just poured out her heart to him in front of a bunch of strangers. She felt slightly embarrassed but it had to be done.

_**And you say**_

_**Let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

Tamaki was speechless. _'Haruhi…'_

"Senpai!" Haruhi said her voice amplifying through her church.

He continued to look at Haruhi then he looked back at Éclair, then to the whole congregation. "I'm sorry but, I cannot go through with this marriage," he began. He looked at Éclair again. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm not ready for marriage…" Tamaki ran down the church aisle.

Haruhi without really thinking jumped off the balcony.

'_Haruhi! What is she thinking?' _Tamaki quickly ran to the back of the church below the balcony. He caught Haruhi just in time. She smiled at him. Tamaki couldn't help but think to himself how cute she looked…

Kyoya who was still on the altar grinned.

Tamaki was still holding her. They left the sanctuary. The congregation was still silent with shock. The priest closed the book of vows then he and the rest of the people on the altar recessed out of the sanctuary leaving the shocked congregation.

Éclair showed no particular emotion. _'Maybe I don't deserve a good man like him. There's a girl who truly cares about him and I tried to split them…' _she thought to herself.

'Tamaki gently placed Haruhi down. They were now outside the church. "Haruhi what were you thinking just now? That was totally reckless!"

Haruhi looked him the eyes. "At first, I would have said that I don't know why. But now my answer to that is I knew you would catch me senpai. I trust you."

Tamaki didn't really know how to reply to that.

The sky darkened and it began to rain. Tamaki smiled and a held a small umbrella over them.

"You kept that in your suit Tamaki?" Haruhi asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, you never know when it'll be a rainy day…"

Then suddenly, thunder began to sound. At the first boom Haruhi jumped. She was now immobilized with fear.

Tamaki threw the umbrella backwards over his head. He then gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "you don't have to be afraid…"

Haruhi looked up at him. They were now making eye contac. Haruhi could feel her pulse beating rapidly.

In the blink of an eye, she noticed that Tamaki's lips met hers. Haruhi's face started to turn bright pink. Haruhi wrapped her arms around him.

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around when they said "speak now"**_

The way Tamaki held her was gentle, as if she was going to break in his arms. They were both now soaked from the pouring rain. After breaking from the kiss he looked her in the eyes then pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you Haruhi… I-I'm glad you were there… I'm sorry I left you… And the host club…"

Haruhi smiled looking over his shoulder. "Well we're all here now right?"

Tamaki chuckled, "Yeah you're right."

They went back into the church sanctuary. The whole congregation had left except the host club.

"Boss!" the twins exclaimed running over to them.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily. He, Mori and Kyoya also approached them.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Tamaki said. "Thank you…"

The host club (even Kyoya!) got into a group hug.

Suddenly the "powerful motor" sounded.

"Why did I see this coming?" Haruhi thought aloud.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha!" The host club's self appointed manager appeared.

"Well well dear readers! It seems the host club is now reunited at last! What a touching moment!" Renge exclaimed oh so dramatically.

"Was that really necessary Renge?" Tamaki asked slightly annoyed.

"Why yes it was! It's my job to make everything dramatic!"

"But I thought that was my job!"

"It's mine!"

"Okay okay don't argue over this. It's both your jobs." Haruhi said bluntly.

Everyone except Tamaki and Renge laughed.

'_Thank you everyone, if it weren't for you, we'd still be in Japan right now, and maybe not even be the Ouran host club anymore, and we might have never seen Tamaki senpai again. I'm glad things went the way they went, I don't know how different my life would have been if I never came to Ouran and joined the host club. We can now go home to it being right again…' _Haruhi thought to herself. She looked at her friends. They really were one big family.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it! The last part with Renge actually wasn't part of the original plan, it just came to mind as I was typing this out. I actually did make quite a few changes from when it went from paper to screen. Please review and have yourselves a Merry Christmas! The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you…. ;D**


End file.
